The combine of the three
by onecraftyminer
Summary: Note: This story crossover includes three elements instead of two because there is no option for that. Kyle Tyler has a in-school G.P.A. of 4.0000, and 10.0000 on computers (Super duper above average), is a bronie, Doctor Who fan, and Artemis Fowl enthusiast. But all of these worlds have combined together and they must stop the evil (Evil!) from taking over the multiverse. Enjoy!
1. Time stream (mini chapter)

Kyle Tyler is a 12-year-old boy in middle school with brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and is the kind of guy liked wearing boring gray sweatshirts. He did fine in school, was great with technology, and liked sci-fi and fantasy. All in all, he was a pretty normal person. But this all changed one day when he was in his room, surfing' the Internet. He liked doing this. It was his way of having fun. He had a computer that he had built from scratch, with the latest processors for things that really ate up his processing power, and a revolutionary system (Spoilers!) that uses up little bandwidth. He was of course, proud of it.

He was browsing the Internet for entertainment on YouTube, when a noise like some wind slowly came up. He looked over at all of the windows, but they were shut tightly. He looked for other sources, when staring him in the face was a black dot floating 4 feet away from him. Kyle stood up from his chair and started to circle it. It grew bigger and bigger, first to the size of a baseball, then to a basketball, and then it became big enough to fit in... Kyle started running to the door, but it was already sucking him in. With his last effort, he tried to escape, but it dragged him in and closed up.

It was a sort of peaceful place, except sometimes it gave him the shudders. He realized that he should try to scream, but no noise came out of his mouth. Then, he _had_ no mouth. He felt like a disembodied being, like the time streams in Artemis Fowl. He realized that if all of this _was _like it, he should be trying hard to concentrate. While he is doing that, I should explain _why_ he is not in mass-hysteria right now. He had always had a theory (A/N: This is part is totally borrowed from doctor who, BTW.) that there wasn't just one, but multiple universes that in which in any one universe, anything was possible. So this was basically just supporting detail to his theory. Back to Kyle, he was focusing hard on what he might find on the other end of the time stream when he noticed that he wasn't the only one in there...


	2. The Doctor (Mini chapter)

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS...

"So, where to this time?" Clara Oswald asked The Doctor.

"Hmm, let's see... Well, there's always dinopfy (Pronounced din as in dinner, op as in operator, and fy as in fee.), ohh! I know. Barcelona!"

"Barcelona? Aren't we going to go to another planet?" Clara replied in confusion?

"What? You have something against the planet Barcelona? I doubt it, though. You probably never have even seen it."

"Oh. I see"

"Did you know they have dogs with no noses over there?" The doctor said, trying to make it seem more interesting.

"Dogs with no noses? You kidding-" She was cut off by the TARDIS suddenly tilting to the side.

Clara was lucky enough to grab onto something. The Doctor, however, landed on top of the doors and almost crashed through them. The TARDIS seemed to stay in this position, so he pulled out his screwdriver and fixed the orientation. He did it slowly so Clara could have time to get ready for the change. She quickly got up, and remarked "Never a day goes by without the TARDIS flinging us from side to side."

"So, what happened anyways?" Clara asked once they were all settled.

"I don't know... considering that we tilted sideways means that something or someone was messing with our place in space... or maybe..."

Clara seemed to be catching on. "Or maybe we _landed _sideways."

"Oh. We then, let's see what world we've landed on!" The Doctor walked over to the doors. He opened them wide and walked out.

"Interesting. It seems almost normal, but yet a hint of a cartoon element. He looked further around.

"A tree as a house! I don't mean to say that it's a treehouse, but that it's a... house tree!" He walked closer to the house, when the door opened and out ran a human something that looked like a human, a gray creature with scales on its front, a yellow pony with wings who looked frightened, and a purple pony with wings and a horn.

"Ok, this will be interesting."


	3. First contact

Artemis Fowl the second had recently been a free floating soul flying about the world and had found a clone of himself lying on the ground and decided that it was time to be a mortal again. He had dived in, but unfortunately after being revived, had a sort of memory block (for the second time) that needed help being removed. Luckily, they had the powerful demon warlock No1 to help with removing it. Because it is a different and very delicate process compared to remembering things after a mindwipe, it can take a while to remove. If it's done too fast the person could go into a coma and never come out.

So far he remembered everything up to the berserker gate incident. No1 always asked him to lie down and close his eyes so he could do the removal of the block as best as possible. They did these things in sessions so No1 could have time to take break. Artemis now had enough memories to predict what other memories came next with a 99.5% success rate. Holly Short also came in sometimes when Artemis Fowl Senior was away (he still didn't know about the secret kept between his wife and his eldest son). Sometimes she came in and he was happy to see her, other times she would come in and a fake smile would be on his face.

Right now was one of the times when he was happy to see Holly. N01 stopped the magic flow so Artemis could get up and talk with Holly. Holly still couldn't stop thinking how Artemis Fowl managed to escape death even though it was a simple plan. "So, how has it been since the last time, Arty?" Holly asked.

"Fine. And you, Holly?"

"A call came in from Haven saying that in a week, I'll get promoted Major."

"Congratulations, Holly. It has been a..."

Artemis trailed off. It had been very long time since a topic like this had popped up. An explosion caused by Opal Koboi mesmerizing a goblin and strapping on it a bomb had killed Commander Julius Root, the person who was originally going to promote her. Holly decided to change the subject. But before she could say anything, N01 keeled over in pain.

"N01! Are you alright?!" Holly asked, ever the obvious.

"Of course not," N01 grunted, ever the sarcastic. "I'm having a time cramp." (_Not _time crap).

Artemis paled. Holly noticed. "What is a 'time' cramp, Arty?"

"A time cramp is when a another warlock activates another warlock's magic from a different time and place. The biggest beings in the room will be teleported to whatever place the warlock desires. If we choose to go, we _will_ be able to bring items attached to our person will not be fused to our person because this is a high level of magic. In 18 seconds, we will be teleported somewhere unpredictable. We either stay here or leave."

Holy had an answer immediately. "We stay. We are not going to leave a friend behind. Let me just send a text to Foaly." Holly grabbed her helmet and typed a text with a v-board.

She quickly grabbed all other other equipment, and just in time, to. N01's markings began to swirl. He opened his eyes, letting out a blinding white light. He slowly let his arms out, and he expanded to fill the room in bite light. Butler heard the commotion and raced upstairs, five at a time. He opened the door to find Artemis, Holly and N01 not there anymore. "Not _another_ adventure already." Butler moaned.

Artemis felt a calm feeling, being in the time stream again. N01 was already doing better, and Holly was busy concentrating. Artemis decided that this time he would try to observe the time stream for a later entry in his audio diary. But before he could start he noticed another opening in the time stream. Another consciousness popped into the stream. Artemis was intrigued. He sent a probe to see who it was. An average 12 year old? Artemis thought. What would someone like him be doing here. Artemis wanted to keep their existences secret, but he let a little of the probe slip. Hello? Kyle sent. Who's there? Artemis wasn't sure whether he should reply. But just then, the appeared.

Artemis looked around at their surroundings once he had recovered. They appeared to be in some sort of library. The library was in a tree. No, he thought. They were _in _a tree. It was a house tree. Then his sense of sound came. He could hear something that sounded like a comical laser firing up. He found the source, and was fascinated to find a yellow Pegasus with pink hair and what looked like a purple Pegasus/Unicorn combo. Thought to be extinct unicorn and Pegasi are not extinct after all, Artemis thought. The purple one opened its eyes and a laser beam shot out at... The other human, who was splayed out in front of him. D'arrvit, Artemis thought out of character.


End file.
